Sugar Cove
}} |Zombies = |Difficulty = |Unlock = Completing Tutorial |before = <<}} Sugar Cove 'is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Imperial Hunt. It introduces 7 plants and 12 new zombies Story After the original plan, the Project paradox, failed, he then started to realize that the mistakes are now taking place. Everything then transforms into some demented alien world. The first thing that came into his mind is a High-Altitudic land. He then discovers this area just like how he imagined it. Although, along the way, he randomly hit a gigantic Candy Cane. He then randomly crashed on an island where everything is purple, although, all of it is made out of candy History of the Island The island used to be the ''Canary Islands. Although, due to the time malfunctions, it has been turned into a Candy-like island now known as Sugar Cove Gimmicks Sugar Up! Randomly, a tile may raise up very high. If a plant is on that tile, the plant will then perish with altitude sickness and die. Although, if the tile is in front of a offensive plant, the plant will not be able to attack. This also blocks off zombies that is in front of the raised up tile. If a zombie is also on a raised tile, it will also suffer to altitude sickness and die. This happens during the time where a phrase says ''"Sugar Up!"'' Choco-Bombardment! The surprise attack ''"Choco-Bombardment!"' makes Choco-Bomb Zombie rain from the sky and land on the lawn, excluding the first three columns Exclusive Brain Busters Melancholical Tiles In these levels, the player must survive while the Tiles are going insane. The tiles are going to raise up in a certain pattern. It will happen randomly but not frequently. Once it happens, you must remember the pattern as this will go and proceed through the level and or else the plants that you have planted may get lifted up in the air and suffer from altitude sickness Cream-Filled Enthusiasm In these levels, the player must survive while Pie zombies are your only enemy, but this time, Sugar Up is much more frequent; occuring almost every 15 seconds Sun Each level starts with 75 sun. Plants Returning *Kernel-Pult - Lobs kernels at zombies and occasionally, butter *Cherry Bomb - Explodes once planted New *Berringue *Candy Cane *Cranberry Jam *Peanut Brittle *Caramel Apple Zombies Returning *Explorer zombie New *Sugar Zombie *Sugar Conehead *Sugar Buckethead *Sugar Flag Zombie *Syrup Zombie *Choco-Bomb Zombie *Pie Zombie *Butter Zombie *Sugar Gargantuar *Sugar Imp *Zombot Mesocane Explodonator Levels First Half Second Half Categories Introduced Plants The plants introduced 5 new categories. , , , and Zombies The zombies introduced 4 new Categories. , , and Gallery Untitled208.png|Sugar Cove's Seed Packet Untitled200.png|Sugar Cove Untitled272.png|Sugar Cove's Key Untitled7-1.png|Sugar Cove's World Icon Untitled5.png|A Map of Sugar Cove/Canary Island after completing Sugar Cove Untitled6.png|Peppermint Gear Trivia *It is the first world to be ever produced in the game *It is the slowest world to be ever produced *It is the first world made by Cup corruption *Most plants and zombies in this world most likely has no pages published